Bad memories and curses
by Gennesis
Summary: Podrán decir que la vida de Kenny McCormick es perfecta; Chicas, dinero, popularidad. ¿Qué más pueden pedir? Pero una maldición y un mal recuerdo los harán cambiar de parecer.


**¡Hola a todo el mundo! He aquí un nuevo fanfic, al parecer no me fue tan mal con el primero, como quiera apesto haciendo esto, pero bueno sin más aquí la historia.**

**PD: South Park no me pertenece.**

Kenneth McCormick se caracterizaba por tener una vida "perfecta", o eso decían los estudiantes de la preparatoria de South Park; Tenia un buen físico, las chicas y gran parte de los chicos suspiraban por el. Gracias a sus encantos, lograba que algún chico hiciera su tarea. Destacaba en los deportes, era el amo de las fiestas, llegó a ser más popular que Clyde. Y ya no era tan pobre, en los últimos meses, la economía de la familia McCormick fue restaurándose poco a poco hasta quedar totalmente estable.

"_La vida de Kenny McCormick era PERFECTA"_

Bueno…casi perfecta.

Puede que el tenga toda la popularidad del mundo, la fortuna, las chicas, belleza… pero Kenny sufría por dentro, su familia estaba echa mierda.

A pesar de su notorio avance económico, sus padres seguían peleando por la causa del alcoholismo de su padre, Kevin estaba en la cárcel y Karen…desapareció misteriosamente sin dejar rastro.

La desaparición de Karen fue un duro golpe para el rubio, era la persona que más quería en este mundo, Al recordar la trágica escena, miles de lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Karen y Mysterion corrían desesperadamente haciendo el intento de huir de unos secuestradores, hasta que milagrosamente encuentran un callejón sin salida. Estos se esconden detrás del basurero._

_-"Karen, necesito que te quedes aquí, iré a enfrentarlos"._

_-"¿ESTAS LOCO?, Están armados, te pueden matar, definitivamente no dejaré que te vayas"-_

_-"¿Y permitir que te lleven a ti? Karen, te tengo que proteger, soy tu ángel guardián ¿Recuerdas?"-_

_La menor no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo bajo la mirada tristemente, Mysterion estaba en un estado de pánico, nunca se habían metido en tremendo lío; Pero eso no importaba ahora. El tenía que estar calmado para ayudar a su hermana._

_-"No te preocupes Karen, todo va a estar bien"- Trataba de consolar el enmascarado._

_-"¿Me lo prometes?"- La castaña empezaba a soltar lágrimas en su fino rostro._

_-"Te lo prome…"- El héroe no pudo terminar gracias a un disparo que recibió en la nuca…los habían encontrado._

_Como de costumbre Kenny se levantó de la cama, rogaba que eso fuese una horrible pesadilla y no su típica resurrección. Pero al llegar a la cocina se encontraban sus padres llorando desesperadamente y algunos policías_

_-"Por favor dime que esto no esta sucediendo"- murmuraba para si mismo_

_-"¿Ma-mamá, do-donde esta Karen?"- preguntaba nervioso por la respuesta de la pelirroja_

_-"Desapareció"- Fue lo único que pudo argumentar en un hilo de voz_

_Al escuchar las esperadas palabras, el rubio no se pudo contener más y rompió el llanto junto a sus padres._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Tan solo recordar esa noche miles de sentimientos de apoderaban de su cuerpo. Rabia, tristeza, ira, culpa…Kenny no paraba de culparse por lo ocurrido, pensaba que debió ser más responsable, más atento, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

A veces quería suicidarse, pero es inútil, es inútil gracias a su maldición que, era la inmortalidad.

Otra de las cosas que odiaba de si mismo era su inmortalidad, tenia que lidiar con eso desde los primeros años de su vida. Pero no sufría dolor por sus numerosas muertes, le causaba dolor al saber que nadie le cree sobre su maldición, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos.

McCormick podrá tener una sonrisa seductora todo el tiempo, pero por dentro, se encuentra un Kenny totalmente destrozado y solo.

-"Daría cualquier cosa para que alguien me entienda, me crea y me haga compañía verdadera, no solo por interés… quisiera que alguien me ayudara a salir adelante, aunque sea por lástima"-

**Y esto fue todo…lo sé soy un fracaso, pero bueno, soy una novata ¿Qué esperaban?**

**Espero que sea de su agrado. Sinceramente me deprimí haciendo esto, pero ya que.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
